


Stalker (in which Revali underestimates Zelda’s knowledge of the castle’s hiding places)

by shortcake15



Series: The Revalink Diaries [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Revalink - Freeform, Zelda Ships It, but the Hylian Knights don’t, revali is exposed once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcake15/pseuds/shortcake15
Summary: Revali thought he was done watching Link’s training. He also thought the spire on the second floor was undiscoverable. Both times, he was wrong.The third story in the Revalink Diaries, and the only one without a diary!





	Stalker (in which Revali underestimates Zelda’s knowledge of the castle’s hiding places)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with this series- until I started getting comments wondering where exactly Revali was watching Link from.  
> To be honest, I hadn’t really thought about it myself- but once I did, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity for this fic!

      _I thought I decided that I was done with this, so what in Hylia’s name am I doing on this cursed ledge again?_

     Revali had no answer to that question.

     If you had wings, experience with- for lack of a better term- obstacle courses, access to the Hyrule Castle, and a desire to watch the Hylian Knights- _secretly_ -there was a tiny spire on an even tinier platform not far from the second floor balcony that fit your needs perfectly. Those behind it not only had a perfect view of the training grounds, but also became practically invisible to anyone who wasn’t looking straight down from the window a floor above. Granted, it was a bit... _difficult_ to get to, but that only added to its allure as a perfect hiding spot for the Rito Champion. One more careful step to the right, and he would reach it.

     That is, if he didn’t lose his balance and topple to the ground first.

     Fortunately for him, Rito were blessed with _excellent_ balance. He quickly hopped from the ledge to the platform, and just in time too- the Knights had started training again.

     After the first fiasco at the Flight Range, which had ended with his diary being read aloud, he had vowed _never_ to come here again. And after the second, week-long fiasco at the Flight Range, which had culminated in the worst picnic date _in the history of picnic dates_ (in Revali’s defense, the _idea_ had been good, but he hadn’t expected Medoh to get overexcited and share its stunts _while_ they were sitting on its wing; _like Champion, like Beast_ , Link had joked after he landed in the village- safely, thank Hylia for the paraglider -Revali was _not_ amused) he had no reason to come here again.

     As such, he had fully expected not to end up behind this spire for a long, long time- if at all. But when the short vacation had ended, he had been left alone...and bored. Sure, it had been entertaining meeting up with the other Champions afterward- watching Zelda tease Urbosa about losing some bet (he didn’t know the details), refusing to join a taste-test of the results of Daruk’s so-called ‘week of cooking’, and showing the others the trick he and Medoh had finally perfected, a barrel roll (they were almost as impressed as the village fledglings, who still ordered him to “do a barrel roll!” every time he walked by any of them), but that was all over quickly. Soon, the only thing left was training, and even Revali had his limits when it came to that. It would have been much more bearable if Link could join him, but he was busy with the Knights- yes, the same ones Revali now had a perfect view of!

     It took approximately half a second for him to find and zero in on Link in the group (the blue tunic was easily recognizable, even from so high up), and another half to realize that, as always, the Hylian Champion was in a class of his own. His determination was obvious in every move! Of course, that had been expected, but it was still nice to see.

     Today, it seemed that they were focusing on spin attacks. Which _were_ important and all, but watching the perfect spirals _again_ and _again_ and _again_ was making Revali dizzy- too dizzy to notice the falling book before it hit him. He immediately looked up, only to be met with another book coming from… where else? The open window a floor above, which he realized- only too late - led into Princess Zelda’s study.

     “You have _got_ to be kidding me,” he groaned, as the princess herself leaned out of the window and waved down at him. After dozens of times of hiding here, he had _finally_ been found out.

     Zelda quickly pulled herself back inside, leaving Revali free to escape without any further injuries by textbook. It was a shame that the spire had been compromised, but he still knew of other places around the castle that he could watch from. None were quite as close, or offered anywhere near as good of a view, but he would have to make do with it.

     The best alternative was the cluster of oak trees, north of the Knights’ field. Each had many thick branches, which could conceal anyone who managed to climb (or fly) into one. And though it was a bit harder to see what was going on from behind a screen of leaves, they also made it less likely that he would be spotted.

     Carefully stepping off the platform and using a ledge to get around the side of the castle, he slowly- but surely!- made his way towards the oaks.

_If you stay at this frustratingly slow pace, Link will be gone by the time you get there!_

_But any faster and I’ll be discovered!_

_Still, you’re missing out on so much..._

     Thankfully, it wasn’t too long before the trees came into view, and he was able to glide down and land in the tallest one.

     Unfortunately, someone was already in it.

     “So, you finally arrived.”

     “How the- where did you-”

     “Don’t underestimate 16 years of avoiding my father. I know every secret passage and all of the hiding spots around the castle.”

     Revali had _completely_ forgotten to consider that.

     “You must be trying to watch Link, right? First at the spire, and now here?”

     “N-not so loud!” he hissed, with a quick glance over at the Knights. “And what was I supposed to do, they wouldn’t let me in!”

     “Oh, don’t worry. I have no intention of revealing how long you spent staring at him-under one condition.”

     “What sort of condition?”

     “Wait just a moment…” She paused, taking an envelope out of her bag. “Here it is. I need this delivered to Link.”

     He looked at it apprehensively, like it would bite if he tried to take it. “This had better not be something I’ll regret later…and you had better keep our bargain.”

     “It’s not, and I will.” she agreed. “I _am_ telling the truth. Give this to Link, and our meeting didn’t happen.”

     Revali still didn’t fully trust her, but he had no other choice.

* * *

 

     “The Princess has a message for her appointed knight,” he announced, and was reluctantly let past.  
Link looked confused to see him, and Revali sighed.

     “I know, I said I would be going back to the village today…...it’s a long story. But Zelda really did ask me to give this to you.”

He handed it over, and it was immediately ripped open. There was a letter inside, but also...a key?  
  
_Dear Link,_

_  
As thanks for your help in winning the bet against Urbosa- and also because Revali is more clingy than he looks- I officially excuse you from training with the Hylian Knights. But don’t think that means you can slack off! This is the key to the spare room, which could easily be converted into pretty much anything once all the old furniture is cleared out of it. My father has been telling me to clean it up for months, but I’ll be leaving that job to you two!_

__  
Sincerely,  
Zelda

     “While I appreciate that you no longer have to waste your time training with the Knights, who are far inferior to you in any type of combat, does the princess _really_ think that leaves you free to help her with a task as low as _cleaning_? You still have to practice on your own, on top of all the other responsibilities she’s given you! And why does she automatically assume that _I_ will be involved? I was planning to head home tomorrow!”

     Link looked at him pleadingly; Revali couldn’t help but relent.

     “I _suppose_ I could stay if you wanted…”

     He nodded enthusiastically, making the Rito squawk with a sudden hug.

     “H-hold on, do you even know where the spare room _is_?”

     They spent the rest of the day searching for it, but not much cleaning was done when it was finally found.


End file.
